


Good People

by monbronte



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbronte/pseuds/monbronte
Summary: Yasha wakes up from an awful nightmare, and Beau's here to help.





	Good People

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow so this is my first fic in YEARS and my first Critical Role fic so let me know if you want to see some more stuff like this? Cool beans okay enjoy x

_The screams of the people before her echo in her ears. They sound distant, as if she was underwater and they were calling to her from the surface. They beg, they plead, they cry, but she ignores them, hacking through them with her Magician’s Judge with a quick movement and a wide smile._

__

__

_Crimson blood drips from her face, and she darts out a tongue to have a taste. It tastes like victory._

_She steps towards the last two people before her, cowering like lambs for the slaughter. They beg, they promise her they’ll do whatever she wants. All she wants is them dead, she doesn’t care about what they have to offer her. Another quick movement of her sword and they both crumple to the floor, still._

_“Momma?”_

_The scene feels like it shifts; there’s a glow from behind her, and she turns around to find a little girl. She’s small, no older than five, with pale skin and white hair, tears run down her face as she looks at the unmoving bodies of what is no doubt her parents._

_The girl looks up to her, eyes blurred with tears, but she can make out the color of them._

_One violet, the other teal._

_“Well done, Orphanmaker.”_

Yasha awakens with a quiet gasp, eyes shooting open and sitting up straight quickly. She rubs a hand over her face with a small groan. Just a dream. She makes a quick mental headcount of her friends, making sure everyone was accounted for. Satisfied, she quietly gets out of her bedroll and leaves the dome, taking in the bright sky of the two full moons. 

The forest that they made their way to was calm, quiet, and they had placed the dome in an opening where they’d be able to see from all sides. Trees and rocks litter the floor, and the clearing was enough to be lit by the two moons above her right now. 

She makes her way to a large rock, and perches herself on it, trying to forget about the terrible memory of the dream. She tilts her head back, basking in the moonlight, until a noise from behind her jolts her back to reality. 

“Yasha?” 

She recognizes the voice, and turns around to see Beau watching her carefully, still bleary-eyes. Shit, she didn’t mean to wake anyone up. 

“Oh. Beau,” Yasha nods to her, “I’m sorry, I didn’t men to wake you.” 

“Nah, I’m a light sleeper,” Beau responds with a crooked smile, before getting up on another rock, squatting down on it in the perch she does. The two remain silent for a while, before Yasha speaks up. 

“Do you ever feel like you don’t know who you really are?” 

She turns to look at Beau, who’s looking at her with a calculated look. She half expects the monk to go off on a story about how she never met the expectations of her parents, or how she feels like she’s adopted, but she doesn’t. On the contrary, she shakes her head. 

“Not in the way you do, I’m sure. Want to talk about it?” 

It brings comfort in a way Yasha cannot describe and for that, she’s grateful. She gets up from the rock and sits down on the soft grass, slightly dewy with the late chill, and Beau does the same, sitting in front of her carefully, both withtheir legs crossed. 

“I can’t explain it, but I keep having dreams. Frightening dreams, of things I think I may have done to other people. Innocent people.” 

Beau takes a moment to gather what she hears, and Yasha’s worried she’s going to lecture her, or run away. She couldn’t lose someone else; she won’t let it happen -- 

“I don’t think you’re a bad person, Yasha.” 

Yasha bites her lip, looking down on the grass. She pays unnecessary attention to a particular dew drop falling from a blade of grass, absorbing the dew drops around it and becoming heavier and heavier until it becomes too heavy to hold itself up, crashing onto the dirt. Maybe Yasha was like that dew drop, dragging the rest of the Nein down with her. 

“I could be.” 

“No, you couldn’t,” Beau persists, gently hooking a finger under Yasha’s chin to make her look up at Beau again. She looks up into blue eyes, biting her lip out of shame. “You are one of the best people I know, and I refuse to believe that you are capable of doing something terrible. I know you, Yasha, you’re a good person, and I--” 

Yasha can’t take too many compliments at once, so she shuts Beau up the only way that feels right in the moment; with a kiss. Her cool lips meet Beau’s warm lips, and she can feel a single tear running down her cheek. As quickly as she instigates, however, she pulls away, a blush creeping up her pale cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry, Beau, I didn’t mean to do that.” 

“That?” Yasha knows Beau’s trying to play it off cooly, she’s not sure it’s working. “Oh, I mean, I was kind of into it, I just didn’t expect it.” 

“Can I--” Yasha pauses and purses her lips, trying best how to frame her question. “Can I try that again, but with less panic? It felt … nice.” 

She doesn’t wait for Beau to respond, and instead cups the monk’s jaw with two large hands and pulls her in for a kiss. Kissing beau isn’t like kissing Zuala, where Zuala was soft and kind, Beau was hard and fierce, like kissing a panther. Yasha feels Beau’s tongue swipe across her lips, and she opens her mouth, letting their tongues explore each other. In this moment, Yasha forgets all about her dream, and can only think of Beau; the way Beau tastes, the way Beau feels, the way-- 

“A _hem_!” 

The two break apart quickly and look up to see Jester standing over the two, grinning like a lion that caught its prey. She claps her hands together once, bouncing on the toes of her feet. 

“C’mon ladies, it’s time to go!” She remarks, and indeed the sun is beginning to peek over the tree line. 

Beau smiles, and moves to get her stuff. Looking over her shoulder to meet Yasha’s eyes, she smiles. Not one of those cocky Beau smiles, but a genuine smile that makes Yasha’s chest grow warm. 

“You took your time, y’know,” Jester whispers, leaning close to Yasha’s ear, with a hint of laugher in her voice. 

Still looking at Beau, Yasha smiles, “I know.”


End file.
